Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${3y+3+2y}$
Answer: Rewrite to group the ${y}$ terms together: $ {3y + 2y} + 3$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {5y} + 3$ The simplified expression is $5y + 3$